Sunil and Katrina's Story
by Ragingtwilight Sparkle
Summary: This story has a little bit of everything. Death, romance, shipping (A.K.A. Vinnil, Sepper, Crossworlds, cannon, non-cannon and mixed ships), Pony's, violence, and LOTS of feels(for the fangirls! 8D). Hope you enjoy! May change rating later to 'T' due to blood and extreme violence. And yes, I do write the scenes, no time skips during strifes. Maybe cursing in later chapters. Pb OOC
1. Chapter 1

(ATTENTION: I added myself to this story and NOTHING in here about me is true, you'll get more of what I mean later, but you'll only get what I mean if your one of my followers on InstaGram or if you know me in person. Also, there is A LOT of singing here. But none of the songs in here are any that I've made myself and they don't come in until quite a while later anyway.)

This story goes all they way back to when Blythe took Vinnie to see Shake-A-Leg in person. Let the story begin...

"Omg!" Blythe said as she walked up to Vinnie and his new lizard friends. "I never knew dancing could be so much fun!"

"See? I told you there was nothing to worry about." Said Vinnie with a smart expression on his face.

"Well we should probably catch the plane home now, it's getting dark outside." Said Blythe, but at that moment- "HEY!" Shouted a girl. I think that came from the hallway.. Said Blythee as she got closer to the sound of what seemed like laughing and started to second guess herself but then four girls around her age, maybe older, walked around the corner and knocked her over.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" One of them snapped before walking off with three girls trailing close behind her.

Blythe looking up, terrified of what had just happened noticed a girl with a large coffee stain on her sweatshirt standing in front of her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" She asked, pulling Blythe to her feet.

"Uh, yeah I'm okay. Said Blythe still a little startled.

"My name's Laura."

"Nice to meet you Laura, I'm Blythe."

"I work for those girls who bumped into you, sorry about that." Said Laura apologeticly.

"Really?" Asked Blythe. "They remind me of two girls I know in a way..." Said Blythe as she started to examine the stain on Laura's sweater. Laura noticed.

"This is just Amanda's coffee." Said Laura as she started to pick at the stain.

"Who's Amanda?" Asked Blythe.

"Amanda is one of the girls that I work for, she's the tall brown haired girl that yelled at you."

"LAURA!" Shouted one of the girls. "COMING!" Laura yelled back. "I have to go now but can we talk later? This'll only take a second, I promise." Said Laura as she rushed to the girls. The moment she turned around the corner, Blythe already started to hear a loud argument. "What took you so long? I'm sorry I- You'd better not make this a daily thing. But I- BUT NOTHING! You need to start picking up the pace and you know it! Now, go get me a new coffee since you RUINED my last one. I just- And go clean your shirt, you look like a mess. And I don't wanna be seen with a mess. I wouldn't wanna be seen with her anyway." Said another girl. All four of the girls started laughing as Blythe saw Laura's shadow lower her head and walk away.

"Poor kid." Said one of the lizards. Vinnie, making sure Blythe wasn't looking, snuck down the hall that Laura had went down. With curiosity, the other lizards slowly followed him also being cautious of Blythe. They quietly followed her down to a little room where she quickly started to brw a new coffee, they stayed and watched as she busily workd mumbling to herself reminding her of the things that the girls had told her to do.

The lizards hadn't noticed that the four girls from earlier wre coming their way. One of the girls screamed when she noticed the lizards causing the rest of the girls to scream and the startled lizards to run into the room that Laura was working in, forcing Laura to stop what she was doing, drop the coffee to the floor and rush to the girls to try and calm them down.

"Whoa! What happened? What's wrong? Asked Laura with a little bit of fear in her voice.

"Those RODENTS could have killed us!" Shrieked one of the girls.

"Rodents? But I thought I got rid of all the mice." Said Laura now confused.

"Well apparently you thought WRONG." Hissed another girl.

"Mice? We're not mice!" Shouted Vinnie coming out of hiding from under th table.

"EEEKKKK! There they are!" Screamed the girl again pointing at the lizards.

"Either you fix this, or your fired." Said Amanda with a very cold, firm voice.

Laura looked at the frightened lizards then back to Amanda, looking her straight in the eyes. "No."

Amanda froze. "What did you just say?" She asked, anger growing in her voice.

"You heard me." Said Laura, getting closer making her appearance more tall and threatening. The lizards stared amazed. "I won't let you harm thse lizards." She said walking over to the lizards, picking them up and said "And I quit." Then walked out of the room leaving the girls in shock and confusion. As she walked down th hall with the lizards held tight in her arms from anger, she heard a faded voice from down the hall.

"Vinniiiieeeeeee..." As she got closer she realized the voice sounded worrisome. "VINNIE? WHERE ARE YOU?"

Losening her tight grip on the lizards she shouted "BLYTHE?"

"LAURA?"

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Blythe shouted.

"I'M DOWN THE HALL TO YOUR RIGHT." Laura shouted back.

When Blythe approached Laura she sighed with relief when she seen the lizards. "Thank goodness you guys are safe." She said as she started to settle down some. Laura safely set the lizards on the ground. "C'mon Vinnie, we gotta go now." Blythe said. Vinnie walked up to Blythe as they started their way to the hallway. "Thanks for everything." Said Blythe as she started walking down the short, narrow hallway. Laura ran up to Blythe along with the other lizards.

"Where are you two going?" She asked walking beside Blythe curiously.

"Oh, we were just visiting here because Vinnie is a big fan of this show and he wanted to meet the dancers." Said Blythe, pointing to Vinnie.

"Oh, okay." Said Laura. Blythe was a little confused when Laura didn't ask how a lizard could ask to see dancers at a live T.V. show. As they exitd the building, Laura asked "So where do you guys live anyway? It can't be here since your catching a plane."

Blythe stopped walking to answer the question. "We live in Down Town City." Blythe said calmly.

Laura gasped. "Oh my gosh! You live in Down Town CITY?" Laura asked excitedly. "What's it like there? Is there a park? Is there many shops? Is the population REALLY two million people?"

"WHOA!" Yelled Blythe. Lauara stopped. "It's very nice there but somtimes it can be crowded yes there's a park there yes there ar lots of shops and yes the population is two million people. Well, me and my dad moved there a while ago so I guess that makes the population two million two." Blythe answered as they started walking again.

"Do you think we could change that to two million three?" Laura asked with a smirk.

Blythe froze with confusion, turned around and asked with suspicion "What do you mean?" Lauara ran down an ally and as she started to walk back, Blythe noticed she was holding something in her hand.

"I've kept a passport for Down Town City by my side for a while now in case I ever wanted to leave this dump." Said Laura showing the passport to Blythe. "This place isn't the nicest home." Said Laura looking back at the ally way.

"But this is the official Shake-A-Leg Stuido, how are you allowed to live here and how is it a dump?" Asked Blythe even more confused.

"Oh no, I don't live IN the studio." Said Laura. "I live beside it." She said pointing to the street ally. "I don't have a home and even if I could live in the Studio, I'd decline the offer immediately knowing those four girls would be swarming it's every corner 24/7." She said giving the building a disgusted look.

Blythe just stared, no words could escape from her no matter how hard she tried. All she could do was make a small squeak.

"Um, are you okay?" Laura asked.

Blythe tried to answer but all that came out was "...home...ally...how..."

Laura looked over at her with a blank expression.

"Hoowwww l-long have you been living in the streets?" Blythe was finally able to choke out.

"Ugghhh.. about six to seven yars now." Laura said with a smile.

"SIX TO SEVEN YEARS? How did you manage to live here THAT long?" Blythe exploded.

"Whoa! Don't yell at me!" Shouted Laura sounding a little offeneded. "I got a job to be a co-worker at the Shake-A-Leg studio and I was lucky I was able to afford groceries, the pay here sucks!" Said Laura, snarling at the studio. "And I've been saving up for an apartment and they're more expensive than all the extra equipment in the backroom put together so don't yell at me for having to live in the dump, it's not my fault." Laura said looking back at Blythe calmly.

"Oh, sorry." Said Blythe looking down feeling terrible for shouting.

Laura noticed and started to feel bad. "Sorry." Said Laura. "I didn't mean to upset you or anything." She said.

Blythe looked up and smiled as if to accept the apology.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt but when are we leaving?" Asked Vinnie. Blythe picked up Vinnie.

"We're leaving right now." Said Blythe. "With a new friend." Said Blythe looking at Laura. Laura smiled. Blythe looked a little confused when she noticed that Laura hadn't looked at heer strange for talking to a gecko but decided to ignore it. "Come on, I'll show you to the airport then we can go home. Said Blythe.

"Wait." Said Laura. "I have to get something first." She said as she started running down the ally way. When she came back she was holding a little brown Teddy Bear. "Childhood memories." Said Laura before Blythe could ask. They started walking again then Laura looked back to the other lizards, whispered "Bye" to them quiet enough so Blythe couldn't hear, then waved to the others.

"I'm gonna miss that kid."

When they got to the airport Blythe's dad (Roger) ran up and hugged her. "I was wondering where you went!" He said excitedly, examining Laura after the hug. "Is this a new friend?" He asked Blythe. Blythe nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you.., and your name is?"

"Laura. I have a passport for Down Town City, which plane do we get on?" She asked.

"Oh uh, thats my dad. We're getting on his plane." Said Blythe.

"Follow me ladies!" Said Roger and they all started walking again.

When they got on th plane Laura leaped around with excitement. "Oh my gosh! This plane is HUGE!" She said with a small, happy jump. "How do they MAKE these things?"

"Well if you want to know that you can ask my dad when we land." Said Blythe as she sat down in a seat next to a window. Laura sat beside her.

"This is so cool! I can't wait 'till we get there, it's gonna be awesome!" Laura said excitedly.

A woman dressed in white passing out towels came by. "Hot towel?"

"Oh my gosh thank you!" Said Laura as the lady handed her a towel.

"Want a towel?" She asked Blythe gesturing to the pile of towels in her arms.

"Nah, I'm good." Said Blythe.

The lady replied with a smile and continued to walk down the isle.

"Everyone here is so nice." Said Laura as she examined the inside of the plane from her seat.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind but it's gonna be a long ride and I'm kinda tired so I'm gonna sleep. Goodnight." Said Blythe with a yawn.

"Night." replied Laura as they both rested their heads and slept. The next morning when they woke Laura noticed that they were still flying and started to worry. "Why aren't we on the ground yet? I thought we would have been there by now.." She said, starting to shake.

"It takes a while longer to get to Down Town City than just a couple of hours from where we came from." Said Blythe trying to calm Laura down. "If it had only been this long we would have ahd to take a car trip. You've never been on a plane before, have you?" She asked.

"No, and it's really scary when you look out the windows."

"Well, lucky for you this plane lands soon."

"Thank goodness." They both laughed. When the plane finally landed Blythe and Laura both got in Roger's car, all luggage loaded in the trunk except for Vinnie and the stuffed bear which they decided to take with them in their arms, and headed for Blythe's apartment.

"So where do you think you'll live?" Asked Blythe.

"I'll get an apartment somewhere and hopefully a job too. You know, to pay for rent and stuff." Said Laura.

"A job... hey." Said Blythe, a look that said 'idea' written all over her face. "I work at a Pet Shop-"

"You work at a PET SHOP? I LOVE PETS!" Laura interrupted. Blythe looked at Laura. "Sorry." Said Laura, clearing her voice first.

"Right, well I work at a Pet Shop and maybe I could get you to be my assistant." Said Blythe

"Really?" Asked Laura.

"Sure! But I'd have to get the 'Okay' from Ms. Twombly first."

"Eeekk! Thank you thank you thank you!" She said as she hugged Blythe tightly. The car stopped, they were at the apartment building.

They got out of the car, Blythe grabbed the little pet cage that Vinnie was in. "I'm just gonna put Vinnie back in the Day Camp area. Said Blythe.

"Okay sweetie, than I need you to help me out here to unload." Replied Roger.

"Got it." Said Blythe. You wanna come?" She asked.

Laura gasped with a smile and walked with Blythe inside the Pet Shop. "Whoaaa." Said laura as she looked around.

"I'm just gonna put Vinnie in the Day Camp area with the other pets then I gotta help my dad with the luggage then I'll see if I can get you that job. Said Blythe. "You wanna come see the pets?" Laura nodded and followed. "Hey everyone!" Blythe announced when she came through the day camp door.

"BLYTHE!" All the pets shouted, then ran towards her. Blythe placed down the cage, opened the door and let Vinnie out. "What was it like there?" Asked Penny. "Blythe, how come you were on T.V.?" Asked Minka. "Oh Vinnie my good friend, how I missed you so!" Said Sunil as he gave Vinnie a hug while they were still getting swarmed by questions. "Were the dancers nice? Did the judges like your moves? How sad were you when you had to leave? Seriously Blythe, how did you get on T.V.?"

"QUIET!" Yelled Russell. All the pets went silent. "They only JUST got back, give them some space! One question at a time please!" Pleaded Russell. "So uh *clears throat* how was the Shake-A-Leg studio trip?" Russell asked them both.

"It was awesome!" Replied Vinnie with a huge grin. "When we got there one of the girl dancers was on vacation so Blythe had to fill in for her. It was AMAZING! Did you guys see her?" The pets nodded.

"Ohhh, so THAT'S how she got on T.V.!" Said Minka.

"And after the show was over we ran into these mean girls and this other girl who was being picked on by them then me and a couple of other lizards I met followed her and the other girls found us, there was yelling, we ran and hid, the other girls called us mice, I came out of hiding, there were girly screeches, the nice girl quit, she had a passport for Down Town City, she got on Blythe's Dad's plane with us and now she's gonna try to get an apartment and Blythe is gonna see if she can get her a job here at Littlest Pet Shop as her assistant." Vinnie smiled leaving the other pets open mouthed.

"So uh, where is this new girl?" Asked Pepper.

"She's right here." Said Blythe as she pointed to the doorway, everyone watched Laura slowly walk in as though she were nervous. All the pets stared for a while until-

"Are you sure she's not just trying to replace you or anything?"

"PEPPER!" Shouted Russell.

"What?" Asked Pepper half appologeticly half embarassed.

"It's not very polite to accuse the new girl of anything."

"But I-" Started Pepper only to be interrupted.

"ESPECIALLY when you don't even know her yet." Said Russell. Pepper grumpily mumbled to herself.

"Well I gotta go help my dad, I'll be right back. Said Blythe.

"Bye." Said Laura as she waved. Laura looked back at the pets and walked up to them. "Hello." She said with a smile.

"See? She's not bad Pepper." Said Vinnie with a smart smile.

"Vinnie's got a point Pepper." Every pet looked up only to see Laura talking to them. "And I'm not trying to replace anyone so I'm sorry if I gave a bad first impression." She said, hands on her hips. All the pets were shocked. No words could escape. "Are you guys alright?" She asked looking a little concerned. No words. No nothing. No movement, no noise, not a sound. All they could do was stare. "Um, hello? Earth to pets?" She said confused.

Vinnie blinked. "Whoa, is it just me or have we been getting a little too comfortable with Blythe's ability?" Vinnie asked the other pets while chuckling. they stared at him, scared to death, no one spoke, no one moved, all that was heard was complete silence. You could literally hear the sweat dripping down from the frightened little animals, until someone broke the silence.

"And what abilty is that if you don't mind me asking?" Laura asked with curiousity.

Vinnie irises shrunk as he slowly looked up. Laura was looking staright at him as if he was going to answer her. "Oh crud it's for real." He replied.

Laura sat down on the floor while all the pets nearly had a heart attack. "Soooo, is anyone here gonna asnswer me here or should I just go?" She asked. Silence. Laura waited for an answer, none of them spoke. Laura gave them all a 'why aren't you answering me? I know you can hear me' look. She waited. More silence. "Okay." Said Laura as she got up. "I'll just go then." She said as she started to walk away.

"WAIT!" Shouted Russell. Laura looked back and saw the scared little hedgehog and turned around.

"What are you trying to do?" Asked Zoe.

"Are you trying to get us killed or something?" Asked Pepper.

"She's not gonna kill us... I think." Replied Russell.

"Are you?" Asked Vinnie.

"Why would I hurt such sweet little animals like all of you?" She asked coming closer again.

"H-How are you doing that?" Asked Sunil.

"Doing what?" Asked Laura.

"Talking to us!" Said Penny. "How are you doing that?" She asked.

"I've always been able to do this." Laura replied.

Blythe ran back into the the day camp area. "I'm back!" She said happily. "And guess who got the official Ms. T approval of being my assistant?" She asked. Laura gasped and hugged Blythe.

"Eeeee!" Laura squealed and jumped. "Thank you so much, you have literally NO idea how important this is to me!" She said excitedly. Blythe viewed Laura's grey sweater with the coffee stain still patched onto it. "Oh sorry, I'll go change my sweater, luckily I have a spare!" Said Laura as she ran outside.

Blythe looked down at the pets and noticed that they were looking at her, very worried. "What?" She asked.

When Laura came back she was wearing a clean, stain free sweater with three different shades of pink. Dark, Regular/Medium and Light, but mostly medium. "Mmm it feels so nice to be in a clean sweater again." Said Laura smiling with her eyes closed as if to be very relaxed. When she opened her eyes again she saw that Blythe was staring at her strange. "What's goin-"

"Can you understand the pets?" Blythe interrupted. Laura's smile faded.

"Why?" Laura asked almost sheepishly.

"Because they told-" Blythe stopped.

Laura's eyes widened. "What were you saying?" Laura asked with a smart smirk on her face, smiling again. Blythe almost laughed at the way Laura positioned herself as if she was trying to make a joke of what Blythe had almost said. "Well well well, looks like we BOTH have a surprising little secret." Said Laura still smiling.

Blythe almost burst out laughing with the way Laura was making herself look, and Laura knew it. "Why are you doing that?" Asked Blythe while roughly trying to keep her laughter under control.

"Doing what?" She asked, smirking at Blythe.

"Stop that." Blythe pleaded.

"What am I doing?" Asked Laura acting innocent.

"Stop *giggle* it's not *heha* funn-ny. "Said Blythe, still struggling not to laugh.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked while still continuing to make Blythe seem less upset.

"You know what your doing!"

"I'm not doing anything."

Finally Blythe started laughing. "Your such a jerk!" She said between breaths.

"I know I am."

The pets were still watching, all of them giggling. When Blythe got to her feet she was back to being somewhat serious. She went over to talk to the pets about something, Laura was curious but knew better to stay out of it. Blythe stood back up after whispering to them about something at looked over to Laura. "Well, me and the pets came to a conclusion and most of the votes were for you to stay so I guess you got lucky." Blythe said while smiling as if she was glad Laura was staying.

Laura was happy that making her laugh loosened her nerves but was confused. "How many voted for me to go?" She asked curiously.

"Just one."

"Which one?"

Blythe and the pets all turned their gazes over to Pepper.

"Don't look at me, I just don't trust her. YET." She said giving Russell a look.

"Pepper, it would be fun having TWO humans who can understand us around! I mean look at the possibilities, when Blythe is sick or out of town we'll have another human who can understand us so she'll know what were trying to say and we won't have to struggle just to try and ask for something, And she does seem very nice. Kind of like a second Blythe." Said Zoe.

"Zoe's got a point." Said Vinnie.

"Since when do YOU care about what Zoe's got to say? You can climb walls!" Said Pepper, starting an argument.

"HEY... you got a point there also.." Said Vinnie.

"How does it even make any sense to call that a point?" Asked Sunil.

"Pepper let's not go through this again." Russell begged.

"Why does she even have to be here? She could be an imposter or even a... a.. A SPY!" Shouted Pepper.

"Here we go." Said Sunil, rolling his eyes.

"Yeah.. a spy. She probably has one of those spiky throwy object in her pocket that ninja's use! And her spy name must be something like... Agent Red what with her reddish blonde hair and all, or... Sergent Feather Net or even... THE MYSTERIOUS PINK MISTRESS! Yeah I like that one, The Pink Mistress.." Said Pepper smiling, squinting her eyes suspiciously. "So Pink Mistress..." Said Pepper as she walked up to Laura. "What is your mission here? Did you set a bomb in the Pet Shop while you 'claimed' to be getting a new cleaner sweatshirt? Did you loosen one of the bolts on the air conditioner so it'll fall and possibly land on Ms. Twombly while she's cleaning the shop? Oh! I know! You hired a few private investigators to steal Ms. Twombly's doorknob collection when the shop closes then to destroy the shop, leading the Largest Ever Pet Shop to victory as THE best Pet Shop in Down Town City! AHA!" Pepper shouted as she jumped on her hind legs while pointing an accusing paw/finger at Laura, crossing her arms and squinting her eyes in suspicion while still smiling. "The Mysterious Pink Mistress isn't so mysterious anymore is she? ACK!" Hacked Pepper as Russell pulled her back by the fur on the back of her neck (also known as the "scruff").

"Pepper! What are you doing?" Asked Russell.

Pepper jumped back up on her four paws. "I'm stopping the Pink Mistress from hurting anybody!" Shouted Pepper.

"Her name is NOT The Pink Mistress! Her name is Laura!" Russell shouted back.

"How do they know my name?" Laura asked.

"I told them when you were changing your sweater." Blythe answered.

"Oh, okay."

"And she is NOT going to hurt anybody!" Shouted Russell.

"How do you know that for sure?" Pepper asked.

"Because is she were here to attack anyone she'd have a weapon of some sort in her pocket but she doesn't have a pocket." Replied Russell.

"But what about her sweater pocket?" Asked Pepper pointing to Laura's sweater.

"It's a different sweater, Pepper." Russell complained, getting upset about the argument.

"EXACTLY!" Shouted Pepper as she ran back up to Laura. "Sooo, whatcha got in your pocket?" Pepper asked. Laura pulled her hands through both sides of her pocket revealing nothing, leaving Pepper looking dumb.

"Wow, don't you feel stupid now." Said Vinnie with a smart expression.

"I-I-I don't understand.." Stuttered Pepper, walking back slowly.

"You really shouldn't judge people by their looks." Said Penny with a smile, trying to comfort the Skunk.

"I don't know about you Pepper but she doesn't really look like a robber or anything to me." Said Vinnie with a shrug.

"Well you can't really tell what kind of a person that person is just by looking at them, you have to get to know them first." Said Zoe.

"Zoe's right, you should really get to know her first before you decide on what kind of person she is." Said Russell.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

That's it for this chapter! The reason this one was done so fast was because I already had it done on a different acc of mine, ragingtwilight. I forgot what the Email and password was for that acc so I had to make a new one A.K.A. this one. And I actually WILL remeber to update chapters on this one. I'll be reviewing this chapter shortly to check for mistakes and fix them quickly. But other than that, thank you all for reading chapter one of Sunil and Katrina's Story. Much love to those who read, reviewed, and added to their story follow list. (8 Oh, and P.S. I'm gonna try and make each chapter around 4thousand words long, for each. Plz enjoy~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello and welcome to Chapter 2 of Sunil and Katrina's Story, yay! I just wanted to start out by saying that I'm going to try and post a new chapter of this series each week, I'll try and keep up what with school getting the way of that and everything. I might even post 2 or 3 each week, if lucky enough to have that kind of free time. Also, last chapter I got lazy and didn't decide to check for mistakes, your gonna be seeing a lot of that from me but I will get to those at some point, maybe not for last chapter because I deleted it to make the second chapter while editing. But other than that, thank you all who read, reviewed, faved and added to story follow list, much love to you all~ Also, for disclaimers, I do not own Blythe or the pets, those are not my characters. I only own the ones that are not familiar to the show.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"But, but..." Started Pepper. "But.. w-what does Zoe even know about first impressions anyway? Whenever she sees a new male dog ANYWHERE she instantly becomes obsessed and lovey-dovey without a thought! It's like she doesn't even CARE whether that dog is vicious or not!"

Zoe gasped, the other pets started mumbling to one another while Russell continued to glare angirly at Pepper. "How DARE you, one does not need a first impression when it come to True Love!" Zoe stated dramaticly.

"And besides we weren't even 'talking' about 'Love', we were 'talking' about friends..." Said Russell through gritted teeth, dragging the word 'talking' as though he were about to explode.

"Friends, Love, SAME THING. I just don't get how you can all trust some strange girl who's lived in a different City, has been on the streets for who knows how long, she probably has diseases or something and nobody here knows if she picked up some bad habits like fist fighting or possibly something worse and I know for certain you don't need a weapon for fist fighting, she could get us all infected with whatever sickness she might have, and yet you all seem to trust her. Right off the bat like you've known her for a while already. None of you know if she's just here to take Blythe's job from under her or not!" Said Pepper sounding extra serious.

"But neither do you." Stated Blythe. "And she only found out I work here because I told her on the way back from the airport. And 'I' was the one who asked if she'd like to be my assistant. Other than that, it was just small talk about heights, plush toys and such. Nothing more, or nothing that seemed as though it were a threat anyway."

"But do you know if she's got diseases or if she's harmful?" Pepper asked.

"Well no, but-"

"Then how can you trust her so easily if you don't even know who she really is? You've only known her for, what? Not even a day? And you already have her as your assistant? Do you even know if she's dangerous or not? She could be a serial killer for all we know!"

"She doesn't seem like a threat." Said Blythe.

"But that doesn't mean she's not one!" Replied Pepper, almost frightened.

"Come to think of it... she did show signs of aggressivenes back at the studio." Said Vinnie.

"HA! See? SEE?" Asked Pepper, pointing at Vinnie, then looking over at the gecko. "So, what did she do that seemed threatening?" She asked curiously.

"Well, she did it when she quit. She was standing up for herself and me and the lizards when those mean girls were bringing her down again. She went up to them as though she were angry and said 'I quit'. But other than that she's been really nice." He Replied with a smile.

"What? That's it? But that doesn't seem very threatening at all! That almost seems protective! Are you sure this is what she did?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, but if you had've been there you would've know what I was talking about when I said she seemed 'threatening'." Said Vinnie, now with a rather bored expression.

"But that can't be it! There has to be more! Did she hurt any-"

"QUIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEETTT!" Sunil screeched. All the pets, Blythe and Laura turned their glances over at the stressed little Mongoose. "Do you NOT have ANY idea how childish you are acting?" He glared at Pepper. "You have been at this for a good HALF HOUR NOW. DOES THAT NOT GIVE YOU ANY HINTS WHATSOEVER ON HOW RIDICULOUS THIS WHOLE THING HAS BECOME?" He was upset, it was easy to tell. Tears were now streaming down his cheeks, his infuriated gaze set on Pepper as he struggled to keep his balance, his voice begining to crack as he spoke, mostly caused from crying but the yelling seemed to be getting to his throat too as it began to throb. "DOES THIS NOT SHOW YOU HOW NO GOOD ARGUING IS FOR FRIENDS? IF LAURA REALLY 'HAD' MEANT TO CAUSE HARM SHE WOULD HAVE DONE IT ALREADY, SHE WOULD NOT HAVE WAITED WHEN SHE HAD THE PERFECT CHANCE TO AS SHE WENT TO CHANGE HER SWEATSHIRT. SHE WAS AT A LOSS AND HAD NOWHERE ELSE TO GO, AND I'M SURE THAT YOU TOO WOULD HAVE ASKED FOR HELP IN A TIME OF NEED SUCH AS THIS SO DO 'NOT' TRY AND BRUSH IT OFF AS IMPOSING!" He was completely breaking down now, sobbing though still angry he managed to keep his balance and walk at least two steps closer before falling to his knees.

Pepper immediately began to regret her words, while she was understanding exactly what Sunil was trying to say to her, she also felt terrible about causing him to break down in front of everybody like that. "I-I..." She started. "I-I'm.. sorry..." She almost whispered, lowering her head and ears.

Vinnie walked over to Sunil and patted his back lightly to try and soothe him. "Aw, It's okay buddy, I don't think we'll be hearing anymore 'complaints' anytime soon." Sending an angry gaze in Pepper's direction when said 'complaints', looking back over at his friend with sympathy leaving Pepper feeling like she could never repay them for jumping to conclusions and all the moody arguing she caused.

Blythe walked over and kneeled beside Sunil to softly pick him up and scratch behind his ears, which was his favourite spot to be scratched, hoping to lighten his mood. This slowed down his shaking and he was no longer choking on air which slowly changed to quiet sobs. Pepper, watching all the pets run over to their friend to try and calm him, turned around and slinked her way over to a corner behind a chair. This was reminding her of the time she had made Penny upset with her 'funny' jokes, only a lot worse. This time she had made one of the two guys that took EVERYTHING seriously extremely upset, a new girl that she barely even knew giving her a horrible first impression of herself, the rest of the pets were turned on her again, and now even Blythe seemed upset about her reaction to her new friend. First impressions are hard to erase so she new this was NOT going to be very easy to try and re-do, and trying to gain their friendship back was not going to be a walk on the beach either.

Laura, looking over from the pets and Blythe, noticed that Pepper wasn't standing in her spot. Looking around she saw a familiar, large grey and white bushy tail sticking out from behind some furniture. Coming closer, she noticed the tail was shaking slightly, as though she were upset. Sitting down next to the chair, she peeked her head past the side only to see the skunk curled up in a little ball. Ears down, Pepper sighed a small sigh.

"Hey..."

Pepper perked her head up and looked to the side of the chair to see Laura, her ears falling down again when she realized who was talking to her. "Hey."

"Whatcha doin' back here?" Laura asked.

"Nothing." Replied Pepper, little emotion in her voice.

Laura scooted over closer to the skunk, thinking she may need some company right now, even if she thinks she doesn't. "Are you alright?" She asked looking a bit worried.

"I dunno.." She replied, with a confused and upset tone. "I did just make one of my close friends cry and I accused you over nothing so I guess, not that good." She said, slightely curling in on herself as she continued to listen to the soothing sounds her friends were giving the now hiccuping mongoose.

"He does sound upset.." Laura replied, looking over the chair to see him still held in Blythe's arms, slightely twitching from the hiccups. "But you did have a good reason for getting upset with me."

"What?" Pepper asked slightly glancing up at Laura who was now giving her a smile. "How can you even say that? I accused you of something your not, and I don't even know you!"

"Exactly." Laura replied with a small smirk.

Pepper's eyes widened. "What-what do you mean?" She asked, tensing up a bit.

"You don't know who I am and that frightens you, I've been living on the streets for years and I could have picked up some bad habits, I probably have, but nothing worse than threats and minor fights. Those are the least of things to worry about when your on the streets anyway." She said, giving a reassuring smile. "But the thought of meeting a stranger who lives in a completely different and more harmful city than most, hasn't ever been good with socializing which makes things more strange than they need to be, and looks A LOT like something you'd see crawling up from your basement in a horror movie, I'd be pretty unsure about trusting them too." Laura replied.

Laughing a little at her reponse, Pepper smiled back, that smile quickly turning into a frown. "How can you be so positive about this? You were brought to a new city instantly after quiting your job, hoping for a better place to settle in, and I just ruined that for you." Pepper said, bringing her front paws to her face.

"You didn't ruin it for me." She replied, causing Pepper to look at her as though she were expecting an explanation. "You actually spiced things up a bit! Things were just so boring back at the studio and seeing all these new faces and personalities was really something interesting! Considering you guys don't complain all the time about how my shoes dont match my shirt and how you don't boss me around all the time." She said, looking away as though she was becoming irritated with what she was saying to the skunk but quickly looking back with a smile. "But yours seemed to be the most interesting so far, even if you only saw it as a burden. The Mysterious Pink Mistress thing was actually kinda funny." She said, giggling to herself. "You must be some kind of comedian."

Pepper could only smile at that. "Yeah, I'm known to be the joker around here, heh."

"You must be pretty talented to come up with something as clever as that." She said giving her a smile.

"Thanks!" She replied happily.

"So uh, your friend over there seems to have calmed down a bit. Think we should pay him a visit?" Laura asked, knowing they'd have to go over there some time.

Pepper's smile faded, lowering her head as she remembered what she did to make him so upset. "Do we have to? They're probably all still angry at me.."

"Aw come on, they can't stay mad at you forever." She smiled reassuringly.

"I hope not..." She lowered her ears again.

"Don't be so negative, they'll forgive you eventually."

"Eventually?" She brought her head back up to look at Laura.

"Well, by the way your explaining them, they seem as if they all hold grudges for a while. So eventually may be the best answer I can come up with at the moment." Laura explained.

"They don't all hold grudges, and the ones who do give in after the ones who don't do. It's kinda confusing to explain it all but it does make sense if you see it."

"Ah, I see." Replied Laura. "So, would you like to see them now? Or later?"

Pepper paused for a moment before speaking up again. "I.. think now would be best." She said looking up at Laura sadly.

Laura smiled. "I'll carry you if you want. Would you mind?" She asked.

Pepper shook her head and crawled up on Laura's lap, Laura quickly picked her up in a soft postion to rest against her chest and arms while she stood back up and made her way back over to Blythe who was still cradling Sunil. Pepper could feel all of the pets eyes shifting back from Sunil and onto her, angry gazes, she didn't dare look at them. After Laura had set her down and sat down herself Pepper looked back at her as though to ask what she should do. Laura gestured for her to go over to Sunil, knowing how emotional he can get when it comes to negativity ESPECIALLY arguments, she knew this wasn't going to turn out well. Considering the half hour long fit she recently threw wasn't at all going to be an interest for him to talk about. She slowly made her way over to Blythe and Sunil, she could literally feel all of the pets eyes staring through her. They all slowly backed up away from Pepper as she approached the curled up mongoose as though they didn't want to be around her anytime soon after what had recently happened. Pepper looked up at Blythe, paws on her lap, and looked down at Sunil. "Is... he okay?" She asked concerned.

Blythe continued to stroke his ears, wiping drying tears from his closed eyes. "He will be soon, I'm not so sure if he is now though.." She responded, refusing to look over at Pepper so to keep all of her attention on the now sleeping mongoose.

Peppers ears drooped at those words. "Oh." Pepper brought her paws back to the ground. "Sunil? Can we talk?"

"He can't right now." Blythe answered for her.

"What? Why not?" Pepper asked, now confused.

"He's sleeping." She replied.

"Oh, alright." Pepper said after looking over to scan Sunil, now noticing his closed eyes and steady breathing. If he were awake then he most likely would still have been a bit shaky or at least still have the hiccups. Pepper backed up a few steps and laid down, head on her paws. Laura scooted over, lightly scratching her back trying to comfort the skunk.

Blythe, noticing this, looked over at them. "He should be awake soon, just let him get some rest first."

Pepper nodded slightly, ears down again. The rest of the pets gazes seemed to soften a bit when they noticed how bad Pepper was feeling about all this.

"If you'd like I can take you for a walk while we wait." Said Laura with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"No thanks, I'm okay."

"Are you sure? If so, I can go get Valentine. You might like her."

"Who's Valentine?" Both Blythe and Pepper asked at the same time.

"My plush dog." She replied.

"Uh, what plush dog?" Asked Blythe.

"The one you saw me holding back at the studio. Y'know, the little red dog with the dark pink bow around her neck? That plush dog?"

Blythe looked at her confused. "You mean the brown teddy bear?"

"Teddy bear? Val's not a teddy bear."

"Are you sure? Because back at the studio I could have sworn you were holding a little brown bear, not a red dog with a pink bow."

"Ohhh, I know what happened. Yeah, she looks like that in the dark. I have no idea why but if you look at her from a distance in a certain shade of darkness she does show quite the resemblance to a bear rather than a dog. I'll go get her."

"Okay." Blythe responded for both, the bear/dog look alike theory and her going to fetch her dog.

Laura went to jog off outside to get the plush out of Blythe's car. Pepper and Blythe watched her until she was out of sight. "It didn't take you long to grow a liking to her."

Pepper spun her head around to see Blythe looking down and smiling at her. "What?" She asked, with a little bit of confusion in her voice.

"I'm surprised. After that outburst I wouldn't have guessed you'd be liking her anytime soon, especially now." Replied Blythe.

"Yeah, I guess that surprised me too. Heh." Said Pepper with a small smile.

"I'm absolutely positive none of us were expecting this, Pepper." Said Zoe, but not in an angry tone. More like a slightly annoyed but otherwise happy tone. Pepper guessed that the annoyed part was caused from what she said to her earlier.

"GOT HER!" Shouted Laura as she threw open the day camp door, one arm raised, the hand holding a small red dog. The sudden shout made everyone jump. Blythe's jump accidentally caused Sunil to wake up, in a panic of course.

"AAHHHHHHH" He screamed in his usual frightened tone, then zoomed under a nearby beanbag.

Laura lowered her arm and walked over to Pepper and Blythe. "I'm guessing that wasn't the best of things to do right then.." She said, looking away hands behind her back.

"Probably not." Replied Blythe as she looked over to the now shaking bean bag. Standing up, she walked towards it, Laura and the pets trailing close behind. "Sunil?" She called out quietly. Lifting the bean bag ever so slightly, only to see Sunil hiding his eyes behind his paws, shaking with fear from the loud, sudden crash. "Sunil?" She said again. Hearing his name coming from Blythe, he stopped shaking, removed his paws from his face and looked up at her with his big, Amber eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked.

Sunil looked around, seeing all the pets looking at him before responding. "I am indeed fine but what was that loud noise? Has something happened to the pet shop?" He asked, rubbing his now dry, itchy eyes.

"Oh no, nothings wrong with the pet shop. It's still all in one piece." Said Blythe before smiling.

Sunil let out a sigh of relief before crawling out from under the chair and standing back up on his hind legs. "But, what was that loud crashing sound?"

"That was just Laura." Said Blythe, pointing over at her friend who blushed shamefully and looked away. Blythe laughed to herself seeing her friends reaction then looked back at Sunil, letting go of the chair, as he was no longer under it, the chair flopped down to the ground with no support underneath to hold it up.

Looking at the pets, his eyes caught Pepper and feelings of anger started to rise along with sadness. Pepper noticed this and immideatly started thinking of ways to apologize before he broke down again.

"Sunil, I'm sorry." She started, grabbing his attention. "I didn't mean to make you so upset, I didn't trust her and I forgot how sensitive you are when it comes to arguing.."

He looked at her, his angry gaze loosening to a more concerned one.

"I just wanted to point out that it's never really a good thing to trust a stranger so quickly, I-I never meant to upset you... any of you really.." She said, lowering her head but perking it back up when she heard a new but familiar voice.

"I hope I won't be considered as a stranger for much longer." She said to Pepper, giggling a little.

Pepper gave Laura a small sad grin, quickly turning back to a frown as she brought her gaze back to Sunil, who was... smiling at her?

"Why are you smiling at me?" She asked, now confused.

"Thank you for apologizing. I accept." He said, slightly nodding his head just once.

"You acce- but I thought you were mad at me!"

"I was. But we both know I can not hold a grudge against someone for very long. Especially a friend."

Pepper stood there open mouthed. "But-but that wasn't even very good an apology! How CAN you accept it?"

"It was good enough for me. Isn't that what really matters?"

"Well, yeah! I guess, but, still! I couldn't think of anything and that was literally THE BEST thing I could think of, and it sucked!" She complained.

"Best or worse, I still accepted. I do not need a certain limit of kindness to know it is a good apology or not, as long as I know you tried and actually meant it, that is good enough for me." He said, walking over to her.

"I-I..."

"Thank you." He said before giving her a hug, bringing her into his warm embrace.

Pepper was still stunned about his reaction, she thought he would have at least protested. This was not at all what she was expecting. Slightly smiling, she returned the hug, patting her friends back.

They both let go. Pepper noticed Sunil was looking back at someone with a confused look on his face, she turned around just to have the same reaction. Laura was staring at them with a huge grin on her face, eyes wide, and hands pushed up against her cheeks.

"They're so adorable~" She whispered to herself, but just loud enough that everyone heard. The red dog was pressed up against her neck, she mushed her cheeks in deeper as though she was fangirling a little.

Pepper eyed the little dog. "So is that Valentine?" She asked, drawing all the pets and Blythe's attention to the plush.

"Huh?" Laura seemed to be snapped back to reality with that question which caught her in a daze. "Oh, um. Valentine? Yeah, this is her." She said, setting the little plush toy on the ground in front of Pepper.

Pepper poked at it. "..." She poked again, then sniffed, quickly sneezing afterwards. She lifted it's ears then touched the big silky pink bow around it's neck as if checking for any signs of danger. She sniffed it again then lifted her head back up, she stood there awhile then suddenly pounced on it, rolling all around on it's back and head. "Ahahahhhhah" She whisper/giggled. Her rolling around and sniffing caused her to get strange stares.

Just then, Laura realized what was wrong. "Oops."

"What do you mean 'Oops'?" Asked Blythe, now a bit worried.

"Uhh, you miiiight wanna get her away from that, like, right now."

"Why's that?" She asked, now becoming scared.

"Oh, it's nothing too bad, just some catnip is all." Laura replied.

"Catnip?" Blythe said confused.

"Yeeaaahhh... you see, back at the studio, the allyway I lived in had a lot of visitors. All cats. There were no other living souls. Just cats. And I love cats, they're like one of my favourite animals. So everytime I went to the store I would buy some catnip for them all. Everytime I ran out, I would instantly go to get more, and when I bought it, I would unstitch a little ripped part on Valentine's back and put the catnip inside then stitch it back up with broken claws the cats dropped. For example, the night you and Vinnie came, I ran out and rushed to the store before they started to prepare for that night's show. But I didn't really wanna run out anytime soon so I bought three boxes instead of just one. I had to hurry up because I knew that the girls would be angry at me if I showed up late, and it just so happens that I had an extra large amount of visitors that day. So I put all three packs in and left Val out there for them to play with. They must have just left it, because there was A LOT of cats there that day, and it's still in her back. Maybe they just didn't want it? I dunno. All I do know is that they didn't touch it. Because if they DID it would have been gone before the time the show started."

Blythe could only drop her mouth at those words. "There is three whole packages worth of catnip in that dogs back?" She asked pointing shakily at the plush that Pepper still continued to roll around on.

"Yes. There is.. a lotta catnip in that pup." She said, looking over at Pepper who now had a drunken expression on her face. "I really have to wash that thing."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt and all but, don't you think we should do something about Pepper? She's kinda freakin' me out.." Said Vinnie, backing up a bit.

Before anyone could say a word, Laura had already picked up Pepper and stepped back taking her away from the catnip filled toy. Pepper was all giddy and twitchy, definetly caused from the catnip. "I should probably go wash all that suff out of Valentine before anything else happens." She said, holding up the skunk to view what could possibly happen.

"Here, I'll take care of Pepper while you do that." Offered Blythe.

"Are you sure? I could take Pepper to the drycleaners with me, she could use the fresh air. Considering..." She said, looking back at the now floppy skunk.

"..." Blythe thought for a moment before hearing Pepper's funny sounding giggle/whisper again.

"Ahahhhahahaahaaaaaaaaaaa"

"Yeah, you should probably take her with you.."

Laura smiled wide. "Great! I'll be back in less than a half hour!" She said, picking up the plush and zooming out the door with Pepper in one arm and Valentine in the other.

"...Is it just me or has today been one of the weirdest in a while?" Vinnie asked, causing all the pets and Blythe to look at him and laugh. "You laugh because it's true."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

End of Chapter 2. Okay, so from now on I'm not gonna be giving any spoilers and I'll just post the full chapter when I finish it, I won't stop and post half then post the rest of it later. It's just irritating when I do that. But anyway, school's tomorrow so I'll probably be pulled back some and not update as much or as fast but then again, I just started this so none of you really know how fast I can be when it comes to posting/updating. Also, a little further back in this chapter I mentioned something that I hope at least ONE of you noticed before reaching the end of this chapter where I say what it was and yatta yatta otherwise I'm gonna be really upset. I'M EXPECTING AT LEAST ONE OF YOU TO NOTICE! Line '"Okay." Blythe responded for both, the bear/dog look alike theory and her going to fetch her dog.' Ya see what I did there? HMM? *raises eyebrow and grins* Aaaaaanywho, I also wanted to remind you of the Sepper I added into this chapter. A little something for the fangirls. 8D So I'm gonna try and get the next chapter up soon, plz enjoy~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of Sunil and Katrina's Story. Sorry this chapter's getting out kinda late, I was sick and school work got piled up since I was gone and I didn't really have anytime to write or uh, 'type' this next chapter with all that crud taking up space. Also, I was playing Skyrim and I just didn't feel like doing this next chapter yet but it's done now, so, hooray for that I guess. Skyrim is amazing, *sigh of the fangirl* my character's a furry 0u0 I'm so proud. #REGRETNOTHING Anywho, let's get on with the chapter. But before that, more interruptions. *laughs maniacally to self alone in room while thinking about all the ppl getting ticked off about this, but then realizes that they can just skip past it and frowns with disappointment* As for disclaimers, I do not own Blythe or the pets. The only ones I do own are the ones not familiar to the show. Now, for real this time, LET THE CHAPTER BEGIN . ! ... I dunno if I should add a '.' or a '!' so I'll just kinda add both... kinda.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Laura was slightly jogging down the street, she wasn't familiar to this city so she didn't know where everything/place was located, therefore causing her to wander aimlessly down strange streets and hope for the best. Eventually she came across a news stand that was selling maps to visitors, travellers, new people to settle into the environment (such coincidence, much helpful), etc. so this gave her a bit of luck. "I think I'll keep this.." She said to herself, looking at the map, which was very difficult. Considering she had a catnip drugged out skunk in one hand and a catnip drug filled plush dog in the other.

"Gahhhhhhhuaahh"

"Quiet Pepper, I'm trying to observe your city's nearest cleansing locations." Laura said, lifting the skunk higher in her grasp so she doesn't fall out of it anytime soon. She soon spotted one and quickly increased her jogging speed to a slow run. It didn't take her long to reach the dry cleaners but when she did she was already out of breath. Setting pepper on top of dryer next to the one Laura chose, she tugged at the sting that was keeping the fluff (and cat drugs) in her back, loosening enough to pull it off. Some of the catnip slipped through the fur and onto the floor unnoticed. Laura placed her hand over top of the plush dogs red back and into the fur, coming back with a handful of catnip, she dropped it into a nearby garbage can. She continued to do this for a while, less and less catnip coming out each time. Pepper simply stared with awe. She came back, little more than a few specs of catnip in her hand. After dumping the containts into the trash, they both made their way back to the dryer, Pepper simply drag/skip/crawling back on top of the other dryers, the sound of the bending metal beneath her with each hop caused them to get stares. "Whatever's left of the catnip should shrink into oblivion in the dry cleaner." Laura stated with a smile. Pepper simply gave a half lidded, head turned, floppy eared, sloppy smile in return. The face she made, made Laura's mind basically scream to herself 'I THINK YOU SHOULD LOOSEN UP ON THE CATNIP A BIT THERE BRUH'. Laura mentally nodded to herself. "No more catnip."

Back at the pet shop, Blythe and her friends were chatting away with the pets, who were now begging for attention with all the people around to give it to them. Her friends arrived not five minutes after Laura had left with Pepper, happy to be with their friend again and curious as to see what happened at the show, Blythe was more than happy to explain it to them. When she mentioned a new friend the teens looked around the room, even though none of them noticed anyone else was in the room when they first got there anyway so it was kind of a waste of a few seconds.

"So uh, where is she?" Asked Jasper with curiosity.

"She's down at one of the dry cleaners with Pepper."

"Why's she down there?" Asked Youngmi, now confused.

"Yeah, and why's Pepper with her?" Sue added.

"Iiiiit's a long story, heheh." Blythe chuckled nervously.

The teens responded with dumbfounded expressions. Buttercream was the one to break the awkward silence by pressing her head up against Blythe's arm, making her ears bounce with her movements. It was adorable. Blythe lifted her arm and set her hand atop Buttercream's head and began to lightly scratch behind her ears. This made the bunny basically melt in her arms.

Buttercream always had this kind of nervous twitch, something to do with a spot in her brain around the back of her head, it was only activated whenever she got confused about something. Sometimes it would go to her ears and make them incredibly itchy, when that would happen she would always twist up her ears to itch the spot since she could never really reach it, what with her ears being almost twice the size of her. It started to get worse as she got older and so the twitch became part of her personality, or so everyone thought. But that wasn't it at all. Nobody ever knew she had a twitch. Everyone always thought it was because of all the sugar Youngmi and her aunt gave her daily, you'd honestly think she has diabetes. Without the knowledge of this twitch, nobody ever bothered to care about it. Just another sugar-high pet that can't stop itself from bouncing off the walls. The nervous twitch is very serious for her, and with it now constantly changing her personality, she has a hard time explaining what she really means. She may say things that make absolutely zero sense to anyone but she doesn't mean to say these things, it's simply the twitch taking affect. It goes to her ears, right in a spot that she can't ever reach on her own and so she has to wait until it builds up enough for her body and brain to take care of it for her by twisting up her ears, only slightly scratching the spot but still enough to simmer her nerves for a while, at least until she gets confused again. She never understood the twitch and that only made it worse, confusion is her weakness. That one spot on the bottom back part of her ears is the spot that craves the most attention, the spot that is affected the most. Her disability causes people to get stressed easily by her but some enjoy her hyper attitude. This can only be calmed by scratching the spot behind her ears. Since she can't get it herself good enough, she needs someone else to get it for her, this is why she's especially affectionate towards people. It's like a medication for a sick child, she needs it.

Blythe was yanked back to reality from the memory of one of the first few conversations she had with Buttercream, the one where she told her about this itch and they had a loooong conversation explaining about what it might really be, by a sudden, very loud slam of a door. By this rate, it'll be blown off it's hinges in no time.

"I BRING THE GIFT OF HIGH-OFF-IT'S-TAIL SKUNK" Announced Laura, making everyone in the room jump, even making Sunil screech a second time. They all looked over to see her holding up Pepper like Rafiki did to Simba in The Lion King, which only made Blythe face palm.

"Are you serious?"

"What, you no like drugged skunk? I heard it was known to be one of the best kinds of skunk to have around in Australia." She pointed out sarcastically. "I also heard that Pepper is one of their favourite seasoning to add on snacks." She giggled at her own pun.

"Can skunks even be found in Australia?"

"Probably."

"So," Interrupted Sue. "Your Blythe's new friend, huh?"

Laura simply nodded, a smirk plastered on her face the whole time.

"You make quite an entrance, I can't wait to see what you do on your first day at our school. Maybe you'll even get lucky enough to end up in our homeroom! You ARE going to our school, aren't you?" Sue asked, now standing up.

"I don't know, I might be. Hopefully I'll be able to get a place that's not too far away from a school. I do love walking but I hate getting up early." Replied Laura with a groan.

"I know the feeling." Added Jasper. "Except for the walking part, I just hate getting up early. Period." He said with a shudder. "Well anyway's, I'm Jasper."

"I'm Sue"

"Youngmi"

"Greetings all, for I, am Laura" she said in the geekiest voice she could muster. Laura was now standing with the group of Blythe's friends and the pets, she set Pepper back down on the ground which was probably not the best idea because she just flopped down sideways the second she reached the floor. Blythe sighed and set her back up on her paws, they all watched in an awkward silence, some of the friends giving Blythe and Laura strange glares but they just shrugged it off. Pepper started to lazily walk towards the pets, she swung her arm around Russell's neck, as if the spikes were never there to begin with. "hAAAAAAve yoU eVveR heard OF the termmm 'lIFe is likE A BOx of choCOLateSss'? 'cuz I HAve, and it jusT doesnNOT make sense to mee. IF LIFE Was like a boXes of food, everyone would eat it. THat remInds me, WHEn'is lunch time, i'mam STAAAAARRRRRRRVIIIIINGG."

"Well at least she can talk again." stated Laura, pulling Pepper off of Russell so she didn't get hurt by the spikes. Blythe immediately froze up and started waving her hands furiously in front of Laura, hoping the others hadn't heard.

"At least she can, talk..?" Jasper asked confused.

"NO no no!" Started Blythe. "She didn't mean it like; well she can't talk to; I mean she CAN but not like; what I mean is-"

"What, haven't you ever heard a skunk talk before?" Laura said, cutting off Blythe completely and making HER confused now. "Is your school honestly THAT slow with nature's knowledge? How do you not know what sounds they make when they communicate?" All the kids just gave her blank stares, all but Blythe, who looked slightly impressed.

"I, uh.. I didn't know that's what you meant." Answered Jasper.

"What DID you think I meant then?" Asked Laura, now looking at Jasper like he was more suspicious than the Grinch getting questioned by Sherlock Holmes, 'who stole Christmas?'

"It's.. stupid."

"I bet it is but tell me anyway." This made the girls and pets giggle a little, aside from Pepper, who has been giggling through the whole thing.

"I thought you meant you could TALK to the animals, but no one can do that so I got curious about what you really meant?"

"Dude, are you serious right now?"

"Huh?"

"Haven't you ever watched the C.A.T channel? Haha, it spells cat. Anyway, it's all about pets and people communicating with one another. I can't belive you don't know this already considering your best friends with Blythe who works at a PET shop and probably knows exactly what I'm talking about." With that sentance, all eyes were on Blythe. Laura gave Blythe a... look. She couldn't really tell what kind of look. It was sort of like a mix between a warning look, as if to say "DON'T. SAY. A WORD." and a cocky look as though to say "Get it? Yeah, you get it. She knows exactly what I'm talking about." The warning half didn't seem like a threatening look, but it was enough to keep her quiet.

"I know that channel!" Squeaked Youngmi, catching everyone's attention and giving Blythe a moment to breath again. "My aunt watches it with Buttercream all the time! She says it's very interesting and that it showed her 27 different ways to say hello to a cat." She finished her sentance by picking up Buttercream and giving her snuggles with girly giggles that made Sue and Jasper both shudder.

"If they added us that'd make 28, haha" Laura whispered to Blythe, giving her shoulder a nudge.

"What?" asked Jasper.

"Hm?"

"You say something?"

"...no"

"Are you one of those creeps that talks to themselves?" He asked, not even noticing the insult.

"JASPER!" Shouted Sue.

"What?"

"I guess you could say that, but everyone talks to themselves; it's just they won't admit it to anyone else. So I guess that makes you a creep too." Laura answered, signature smirk in place as if to almost mock him.

"But do they do it as much as you?" He asked, this time just not caring about insulting her. He was getting annoyed.

"Probably not."

"So that makes you a creep."

"Talking to myself more than anyone else does?"

"Yes."

"How am I supposed to know if you don't talk to yourself as much as I do? Am I gonna have to start spying?"

"WHAT?"

"Hahahah, you fell for that. This is fun. Blythe, your friend is fun." Everyone was just staring at the two arguing with eachother, one furious and one laughing at the others frustration, it was an intriguing sight to be completely honest. Or it would be if you could see it, but this is fanfiction, not animation.

"I DO NOT TALK TO MYSELF."

"Sure you don't."

"I DON'T."

"Says who?"

"I DO."

"Yeah, thought so. Remember what I said about everyone 'not' admitting that they talk to themselves? Your setting a perfect example for that."

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?"

"Nah brah. Maybe later." Sue and Youngmi were almost in tears they were trying so hard not to laugh. Blythe and the pets on the otherhand, besides Pepper for at least another 20 minutes, were getting upset about Jaspers sudden behavior. Blythe mostly was getting ticked off.

"If you don't talk to yourself then how do you remind yourself what you have to do today or what missions your going on in video games?"

"I THINK THEM I DON'T... Wait. Talking about video games counts as talking to yourself?"

"If your alone and not on the phone with anyone then yes."

"W-I didn't know that.."

"If your talking but to no one in particular, that's a real person and not in a game, then it counts as talking to yourself smart one." Jasper just growled at that response. "Also, one of us is definitely not doing the whole 'first impression' thing right, the only question is, who's screwing up?"

"I think it's pretty obvious who's screwing up."

"You?"

"NO NOT M-"

"Yeah I guess that is pretty obvious."

Both girls were now in hysterics, almost passing out before they even hit the floor, laughing so hard. But Blythe, now extremely pissed off at Jasper, had such a huge dissapointed frown plastered on her face, the size could impress even Grumpy Cat. But not for long, because she is, in fact, a grumpy cat; and couldn't care less about the world and it's problems. Jaspers eyes were literally 2 more words away from creating flames, those two words being 'haha' which was not good because Youngmi and Sue were still laughing. Youngmi was about THREE seconds away from busting a lung and Sue was about THREE seconds away from puking her brains out. A whole extra second. Crud.

"Y-" tHANK THE SWEET JEGUS HE WAS INTERRUPTED.

"Hows everything going on in here?" Ms. Twombly walked in on one of the strangest scenes she's probably ever seen in a while. Blythe was somewhat choke holding Jasper who was about to jump Laura for teasing him, Youngmi and Sue almost past out on the floor, Laura in a stance that completely resembled a Mortal Combat attack preparation position, and Pepper- wait. wat. How did she even get UP there? Uh, AHEM. And Pepper swinging from the Ceiling Fan. The CEILING FAN. HOW DOES THAT EVEN. HOW 'DID' SHE EVEN. WHAT IS HAPPENING ANYMORE I DON'T KNOW.

"WHYYYYYYYY is a fan CALllled a FAn? it coULD HAVe been called ANYTHINg else. Why a FAN?"

"Pepper get down here." Russell ordered in a fast and slightly irritated manner, pointing to the floor. If you play the scene in your head it's actually hilarious.

"..." Ms. Twombly just turned and left. Nothing else. Blythe and Jasper looked at eachother then back to Laura who was still in stance.

"What?"

"-GASP-" The two girls were now finally back on their feet again.

"Are you two tryin' to split your sides?" Laura asked.

"EW! Eugh, Jasper!" Blythe let go of Jasper and the other 3 girls turned to see that Jaspers tongue was sticking out, but not in the '2 years old and trying to piss older sister off' type fashion. No, this could only mean one thing. HE LICKED THE HAND.

"Gross, dude." Laura stated.

"Shush you." Said Blythe, wiping off her hand. "And you, go."

"What? Why?" Asked Jasper, now confused.

"You just almost attacked my new friend and caused Youngmi and Sue to break their stomachs. Why shouldn't I kick you out?"

"Becaaaaauuse... I'm also your friend?" He answered questioningly.

"No. Now go." Jasper was caught by surprise with this response. Youngmi and Sure grabbed him by the shoulder and began to push him out the door before he could say anything else to Blythe.

"I'm.. not Blythe's friend?"

"Nonsense Jasper." Answered Youngmi. "She's just mad at you for lunging at her friend is all!" She finished, still pushing him through the pet shop since it didn't seem like he wanted to use his legs at the moment, passing by blank faced Twombly who watched their every step until they were completely outside the shop. They stopped shoving Jasper and let him go when they got outside, they all started walking.

"I dunno, that sounded pretty real.." Sue noticed he sounded upset and being his friend, she wanted to cheer him up.

"Don't sweat it Jasper, she's probably just on her period or something."

"Your friend seems nice." Said Laura ALMOST sarcastically.

"He can be a real joker sometimes." THERE. PROVED IT. THEY'RE STILL FRIENDS. THERE WILL BE NO MAJOR DRAMA 'TILL LATER. DON'T LOSE YOUR MARBLES ABOUT THIS. "You did an impressive job with that excuse, y'know."

"Well with the way you were handling it before, you obviously needed it."

"heheh, yeah."

"You gotta be more careful in situations like that, I'd hate to see you on the spot with a question like the one Jasper asked me."

"He actually asked me a similar question when I first moved here."

"Haha! How coincidential. But really, you have to get better at that. You make it too obvious."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Okay, I'm gonna have to end this chapter a little shorter than usual. Sorry I haven't posted the rest of this chapter in a few months but I haven't had ANY access to the computer. When we were re-decorating our living room, yes the computer is in our living room, we had it in this one corner where it just wasn't getting any reception what-so-ever. So again, so sorry this update is coming in late. Also, I just wanted to say something Laura. She IS myself as an LPS character and I am putting in things and details that are a little more on the true side so I just need to say that HALF or SOME of the stuff in here isn't true. It is and will be (for future notification) VERY obvious as to what is and isn't true. With that said, I guess all there is left to say is that I will get to writing, typing? Typing the next chapter very soon. I won't leave you unsatisfied. Plz enjoy~


End file.
